


Namesake

by Jade_Waters



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark Glass References, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has cloned a new Predacon. Someone's got to tell Rattrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a long time ago. I can't remember if I posted it before or not, but here it is now.
> 
> Takes place during/immediately following the episodes Feral Scream parts 1 and 2.

Optimus debriefed Depth Charge privately. Getting anything out of the hunter was always more like an enemy interrogation than a debriefing. He’d had more pleasant conversations with Megatron. But this particular exchange was painful for more than one reason: on top of Depth Charge’s unpleasant company, Cheetor was gone, and apparently there was a new Predacon. A transmetal 2 clone. And Megatron only cloned one bot. 

When Depth Charge left the room and Rhinox entered, Optimus had his head buried in one of his giant hands. “Rhinox, old friend,” he said, voice weary, “This war is becoming too much for me.” 

“Cheetor might still be out there, Optimus, don’t give up hope,” Rhinox said, trying hard to play his role of eternal optimist, but his friend only shook his head sadly.

“It’s more than that, Rhinox. Megatron’s created a transmetal 2 clone using half of Rampage’s spark. Computer, display the image.” 

After staring at the holograph for a moment, Rhinox stepped back in horror and whispered, “Dinobot.” Optimus nodded, sadly. It had been a long time since their comrade in arms had sacrificed himself for the future. A long time, with so many nightmares since then. Optimus couldn’t count the times he’d wished Dinobot was there fighting beside him, or even debating battle strategies with him. But as Rhinox and Optimus met each other’s gaze, they knew it had not been long enough, could never be long enough, for this news to be easy. “Rattrap…”

“has to know,” finished Optimus. 

It wasn’t fair. The injustice was so cruelly obvious that Rhinox could not even form the words to say so. His eyes narrowed suddenly in anger and he turned, slamming his fists into the round table. Optimus set his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I don’t know how he’ll take it.”

“Badly,” ground out Rhinox. “His spark hasn’t been in this fight since Dinobot died. Everything he does, it’s like he’s on automatic – the jokes, the naps while he’s on watch, even his battles – he’s barely with us as it is, Optimus.”

“We have to tell him before he finds out on his own.”

“I’ll do it. Not gonna enjoy it, but he’s my best friend – I should be the one to tell him.”

“Alright. I’ll send him in, Rhinox. But I’d like you to let me know how it goes, ok?” the ape asked, softly enough that Rhinox knew the details of his conversation with Rattrap could be kept confidential. He gave Optimus a small smile of gratitude and nodded. Optimus turned and left the room.

*

When Rattrap entered a few moments later, Rhinox still didn’t know how to say what needed saying. 

“Hey there, Big Green, Optimus said ya needed something?” Rattrap said, clearly expecting a computer maintenance assignment or a question about the base defenses. When Rhinox just sighed and pointed to a chair, Rattrap’s usual slag-eating grin faltered. “This ain’t about work, is it?” Rattrap said, knowing all too well he wasn’t going to like what he was about to hear.

“No. It’s not. I… Rattrap, you have no idea how much I wish it was.” Rhinox dragged a heavy hand over his face. He couldn’t even think of a way to stall. 

“What’d Megs do this time?” Rattrap asked, mind racing for anything that could warrant a private conversation and leave Rhinox this low at the same time. 

“He made a new clone. A transmetal 2 clone of… of … and he gave it half of Rampage’s spark.”

“A clone of who, Rhinox?” Rattrap asked, already knowing but needing to be sure. Needing to hear the name.

The question had been small, distant, like Rattrap was already most of the way over a cliff’s edge and was grabbing at loose ends. Rhinox lifted his eyes to look at Rattrap. He knew Rattrap knew. He looked away again. “Dinobot,” and he brought up the image Optimus had shown him. 

Rattrap stared at the image for a long, long time. His body was rigid, his expression blank. He watched as the image zoomed in and out, as it transformed from raptor to robot and back again, and finally he froze it on Dinobot in robot mode, and he zoomed in on his face. He stared again for a long time. Rattrap stared at the lines of this clone’s snarl, at the teeth, and at the eye that was not a weapon. He could see the face that should be filled with dignity and nobility. He could see the strength that had no right to be used without honor. But it was in the tilt of the head, the point of the nose, and in the ruthless eye, that hungry, merciless eye that Rattrap saw this was not the same face. This face was a corruption of Dinobot. Rattrap felt the dishonor smear across Dinobot’s name as he looked at this clone’s face, and inside he felt his spark clench with the thought that yes, indeed, this travesty shared the name of his friend. 

Rattrap stared so long that Rhinox almost spoke, and Rhinox was a very patient bot. But then he saw the change in Rattrap’s expression, saw it change from blank to something hot and dark. When Rattrap turned to look at him, Rhinox saw a spark of passion he had not seen in Rattrap for a long time. And when Rattrap spoke, his voice dripped with a heavy honesty, “Revenge really is a bittersweet thing, Rhinox, cuz it’s something ya never wanna have to take. But I never knew what honor was before I met Dinobot, and now that I know, I sure as the Inferno ain’t gonna let this monster ruin Dinobot’s honor. Megatron’s gonna be sorry for this, I can promise ya that.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, Rattrap,” Rhinox said, worried his friend might just be angry enough to try something only Cheetor would ordinarily do.

Rattrap smiled then, but it was ominous, “Don’t worry about me, Big Green, I don’t plan on dying just yet.” He got up then, and walked toward the door, “Gotta figure out how to throw a little wrench into Megatron’s plans first.” He winked, and left the room. Rhinox prayed silently that this would all work out, somehow.

*

When the mess with Cheetor had finally settled down, Rattrap managed at last to find himself alone in his quarters. “Ahhh,” he sighed contentedly, “Spots is on patrol with Optimus, Rhinox is on guard duty, and Bird-Dog is off playing knight-in-shining-armor for Legs. Nobody around to worry about the rat. Perfect,” he smiled, pulling out one of his boxes of junk (or so others would call it). “Cuz when the bots are away, this rat will play, and he always plays dirty. Now… where did I put that file…” 

Rattrap spent the better part of a megacycle searching through his various boxes until at last he jumped up, victorious. “Ha! I knew I kept this for a reason,” he said, and slipped the disc containing Dinobot’s data tracks into his arm. “Now all I gotta do is catch that clone…” As bits of his plan began to piece themselves together, Rattrap smirked, “Megatron’s gonna regret ever messing with any part of ol’ Chopper-face.”


End file.
